Tank Dempsey
Kapral Tank Dempsey to postać grywalna występująca w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops w trybie zombie jako postać grywalna. Jego kolor punktacji jest biały, (tak samo jak John Kennedy i Sarah Michelle Gellar) ale jest losowy na Księżycu i w Origins. Jest też w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Origins. thumb|284px|Tank Dempsey w Origins thumb|362px|Dempsey ze staffem wiatru Biografia Jest Amerykańskim żołnierzem który walczył w Korpusie Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dowodził innymi żołnierzami KPMS, on i jego drużyna mieli uratować Petera Mccain`a który prawdopodobnie został zdemaskowany, on z drużyną udali się do niemieckiego azylu ale potem cała drużyna zgineła tylko Dempsey przeżył i został złapany przez Niemców. Po wydarzeniach w Shi No Numa, w raz z 3 ocalałymi: Nikolai`em Belinski`m, Takeo`em Masaki`m i Edwardem Richtofenem udali się do tajnej niemieckiej fabryki, potem do zniszczonego niemieckiego kina, a potem do rosyjskiej fabryki skąd tam powoli zaczyna pamiętać Richtofena. Po wydarzeniach w rosyjskiej fabryce , on i reszta zostali uwięzieni w pomieszczeniu na Syberii przez awarię MDT, tam pobił Richtofena za to wszystko i gdy ocalali aktorzy zdobyli Złotą Pałkę i dali Richtofenowi to on użył go i zdołał uruchomić MDT i drużyna przeniosła się do Shangri-La a tam po zdobyciu Kamienia Koncentracji, Richtofen zaprowadził Dempsey`a i resztę do Area 51 i na księżyc, po przejęciu kontroli nad zombie przez Richtofena, Dempsey wraz z resztą drużyny i Samanthą (która była w ciele Richtofena) wypełnili instrukcję Maxisa i odpalili trzy rakiety które uderzyły w ziemię. Prawdopodobnie wraz z drużyną zgineli na księżycu. thumb|400px Osobowość Dempsey jest człowiekiem który kocha wojnę i czasami uważa się za najlepszego. Po wydarzeniach w Call of the Dead zaczyna lubić Nikolai'a, a Richtofena nienawidzić (przed tym było odwrotnie). Takeo`a traktuje z dużym szacunkiem. Ciekawostki *Głos podkłada mu Steven Blum; *Dempsey wygląda tak samo jak szeregowy Polonsky; *Dempsey traktuje Takeo`a Masaki`ego z dużym szacunkiem, ale Takeo tak samo nie szanuje Dempsey`a; *Ulubionym perkiem Dempsey`a jest Juggernog, nienawidzi Quick Revive`a, dlatego że smakuje jak ryba i Deadshot`a Daiquiri`ego; *W Call of Duty: World at War, sterować Tankiem Dempsey`em będzie zawsze host serwera, ale w Call of Duty: Black Ops na księżycu i w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Origins jest losowane. Zawsze w trybie zombie na mapach (Shi No Numa, Der Riese) na solo to zawsze będziemy sterować Dempsey`em; *Tank Dempsey miał 5 letną córkę; *Dempsey nazywa Wunderwaffe DG-2 "Wonder Waffle" a na Wave Gun`a "Miniwaffe"; *Nienawidzi go Richtofen, można to stwierdzić po kwestii którą wypowiada Richtofen "Dempsey i Hate You'' (Dempsey nienawidze cię) na mapie Moon;'' *Tank to po angielsku "czołg''"'' lub "''zbiornik";'' *Richtofen wspomina o nim w Green Run; *W intrze Origins używa Remingtona Nowego Modelu Wojskowego, broni która nie występuje w Origins; *On od czasu do czasu może rozwalać czwartą ścianę (np. mówi "Hey player, we need more ammo we going down" w kino der toten gdy skończyła mu się amunicja w broni). thumb|400px|Tank Dempsey w Der Riese thumb|356px|Portret Dempsey`a w Kino der Totenie Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie